1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveform detecting device for detecting a high speed optical phenomenon such as nanosecond through femtosecond pulses of fluorescent light.
2. Description of Related Art
A streak tube is preferably used for detecting such a high speed optical phenomenon.